Normalcy
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Everything is normal in Grimmjow and Ichigo's lives. Nothing wrong with best friends who are super close, right? Right. Rated T for language.


Here's an idea from tumblr again~ And because I've been pretty absent from my bleach stuffs so thing~~ :3 enjoy~~

Still own nothing so ya know~ ;3

* * *

Grimmjow pouted as he stared at his camera lens, eyes darting to the empty space at his right as he thought on the absence of his friend. "As you guys can see….I've been abandoned…."

The blunet sighed dejectedly as he resumed his sulking, rolling a pen on the desk with his finger as he tried to figure out just _what_ he was planning on doing without any inspiration for a new video.

"Ichigo has decided that he needs to stay at his house for once and has left me alone….Because of this, I have completely forgotten what I wanted to even talk about in this video. I think it was bad tattoos, probably a lot of poorly made dicks." Grimmjow shrugged as the pen rolled too far away from his finger. "Whatever the case, I'll do something."

"Let's talk about school, that shit's always stupid." Grimmjow shuffled a few papers on his desk around until he found the one he was looking for, holding the page up to the lens as he spoke, "This shit was an assignment given last Friday. Seems normal right?"

Grimmjow calmly flipped the paper to show the entirety of the back of the cover page and the entire first page covered in miniature print. He continued to flip through the packet until he reached the final page, setting it to the side as he gave the camera a deadpanned expression.

"Had to read all that shit on top of the usual reading I gotta do. The _fuck_ kinda shit is this?" Grimmjow reached back into the stack of papers and extracted the single page of work he had to do that went with the packet, "This is all I had to do. Four. Fucking. _Questions_. And they took like no thought! But I had to read _all_ that shit!"

Grimmjow sighed as his anger dissipated as fast as it came, suddenly reminded of how boring life was without his best friend to do videos with him. "My teacher is a crazy bitch….whatever."

Running a hand through his hair, the blunet gave his camera a curious glance. "I honestly don't even feel like ranting at this point. I'll do another video when I'm feelin' up to it, till then, Pantera out."

Grimmjow threw up a peace sign before turning off the camera, sighing as he leaned back in his swivel chair. He was serious about being abandoned by Ichigo, the oranget having felt a bit guilty for spending so much time with his blue haired roommate instead of with his family.

"We're kinda like family, though." Grimmjow pouted petulantly as he reclined further in his swivel chair. Blue eyes roved over the empty room in thought, Grimmjow refraining from sighing as they lingered longingly on Ichigo's empty bed. Sure, it was the weekend and the time that most of the students chose to go home and relax for a bit before classes started up on Monday, but Ichigo had only gone home a couple times throughout the whole year.

Grimmjow returned his attention to his _super_ short video and frowned at it, questioning whether he should really post it or not. But after glancing at his 6 million plus followers, he figured they would probably enjoy it, somehow- especially considering he hadn't updated his page within the last week. Absently going through the process of uploading his video to YouTube, Grimmjow allowed his mind to wander to his roommate for the past three years.

He could remember in the beginning when he could barely stand the oranget and his stupid, scowling mug, the fact that he chose something so 'noble' to study as being a doctor. Grimmjow snorted as he remembered the conversation the two had had after that, how they were so sure that the next year would be the worst time of their lives.

But then he ended up doing a video and having the teen walk in during the middle of it. Back then, his videos mainly consisted of him playing games and yelling obscenities into his computer screen, and he had just gotten hold of the newest version of some war game and was in the middle of some reconnaissance mission when the oranget had poked his obnoxiously bright head in his line of sight.

An explosion when off in his headphones signifying his sudden death, Grimmjow turning blazing eyes on his roommate before he was suddenly overrun with an overanxious oranget spewing _way_ too much information about something that medical students shouldn't know about. After pushing his anger away and focusing on the rapid fire words, Grimmjow found himself smirking at the knowledge Ichigo had over the game- screw the fact that he'd just interrupted his video, it was hard enough finding people that even knew the legit backstory to the game.

That one encounter had sparked a sudden friendship between the two, it not being unusual to find them together outside of classes and even studying together. Grimmjow had breached the subject of doing videos together after a sudden influx of comments during the war game, and Ichigo was only too happy to find something outside of school to get involved with.

Grimmjow never realized how much he relied on the orange head to fill his time with entertainment until he was gone.

The website pinged as his video was uploaded, Grimmjow shutting the computer off afterwards and pushing himself away from the desk. He had about an hour before his phone would be blowing up with notifications of the people that'd seen his video, the blue haired man pushing out of his chair and walking the short distance to his bed. Flopping on the mattress, Grimmjow closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to leave him.

* * *

"I'm back!" Ichigo grinned as he stood in the entrance of the room, his backpack weighing him down with the amount of books stuffed inside it and his arms screaming from the laundry basket overflowing with (thankfully!) clean clothes.

The oranget blinked as he wasn't greeted with a customary remark from his blue haired roommate, brow quirked before he took in the unnatural silence of the room. "Grimmjow?" Stepping carefully into the room, Ichigo peeked at the bed blocked by the door to find the blue haired man asleep atop his blankets.

Shaking his head with a smile, Ichigo gently shut the door before going to his side of the room and putting his things away. He worked quietly, used to doing so after years of taking morning classes while his roommate took those in the afternoon. He finished surprisingly quickly before flopping on his (still) unmade bed, sighing as he burrowed into the warm blankets.

He would never understand why people kept the dorm rooms so freaking cold! Ichigo pressed further into his blankets to push the irritating thoughts away, repressing a chuckle as he heard Grimmjow release a loud snore. He wondered how long the blue haired man had been asleep, it was kind of boring just watching somebody sleep.

And….that sounded _way_ creepier than he wanted it to.

"Grimmjow~" Ichigo watched as the blue haired man rolled onto his side, his face finally visible, as he clutched his pillow tightly. Snickering at the familiar sight, Ichigo tried again, "Grimm~ Look who's back~"

"Mm, Ichi, shuddup. 'M tired…." Ichigo waited the few seconds it took for Grimmjow's mumbled words to take effect, the blue haired man's eyes flying open as he pushed himself up quickly, "Yer back!"

"Yeah! Just got back- _oof!_ "

Ichigo grunted as two hundred plus pounds of muscle suddenly connected with his body, his bed making a sound that Ichigo was sure meant it was a few seconds from falling apart before all the air was practically squeezed out of him. Paying for a broken dorm bed suddenly didn't seem that bad, but breathing was next on his long list of problems.

"Dude! I've been bored as _hell_! And don't even get me _started_ on the video I posted….you can't ever leave again without taking me with you." Ichigo didn't know what to think about the jumble of words spoken into his chest, nervously patting Grimmjow's head as he tried to process everything he'd just heard.

"The bad dick tattoos? But we've been going over it for a while, it should've been an easy thing to do." Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow rested his chin on his chest, blue eyes averted towards the two armoirs pushed into the corner to make a bit more space in the tiny dorm room.

"Well, ya see….couldn't do it…." Ichigo felt his brow twitch at the dismissive answer, preparing to smack the man in the back of the head before he pressed his face back into his chest. "I just didn't _feel_ like it without ya there. We've been makin' videos for _years_ and yer like one of the main parts so it felt weird."

"...What the hell did you post online?" Ichigo was already digging into his pocket for his phone, quick to turn it on and go to YouTube. The first video that popped up on his feed was Grimmjow's new one, and the preview picture didn't help the oranget's nerves at all.

The video played after he clicked on it, Ichigo quirking a brow at the sulking figure on the screen. "As you guys can see….I've been abandoned."

"What the hell, Grimm." Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh at how pitiful Grimmjow was acting in the video or be guilty for leaving the man alone all weekend.

' _Even if it was just two days…._ '

"Yeah….This is why you can never leave me ever again. You must take me with you everywhere for forever." Ichigo quickly left the video once he got tired of seeing the usually tough blunet acting like a petulant child, leaning back into his pillow as he rested his arms on Grimmjow's back.

"You've got problems, blue."

"You started it…."

"Well, _you_ -"

Ichigo was cut off by a multitude of dings going off in the direction of Grimmjow's bed, the blunet raising his head to stare at a spot by his pillow in apprehension. Ichigo was well aware of what the dings meant, hoping that Grimmjow's fans would take it easy on the 'vulnerable' man. Chancing a glance at his unmoving companion, Ichigo couldn't repress the slight chuckle at Grimmjow's pinched face.

"Might as well get it over with." Grimmjow sighed heavily before pressing his face back into Ichigo's chest, muttering something unintelligible before sliding carefully off his friend and towards his own bed. Reaching under his pillow, he extracted his phone, the dings still going off every second.

"Why did I post that again?" Ichigo only shrugged as he leaned back on his pillow, arms tucked under his head and eyes trained on his grimacing roommate.

"That bad?"

Grimmjow only shook his head before stepping back towards Ichigo's bed, jumping up to sit on the edge and holding the screen so his friend could see. Even as Ichigo read comment after comment, more kept popping up. His laughter rose unbridled as he read one where someone promised the longest cuddle session in history to replace the hole in Grimmjow's heart left by Ichigo's absence.

"Have I ever told you how great your fans are?" Grimmjow smirked before sliding his phone into his pocket, leaning over Ichigo's chest again with a grin.

" _Our_ fans, Ichi. Our 6 million little freaks, geeks, and everything in between that love to love us~" Ichigo only rolled his eyes, agreeing mentally as he remembered that one time they had went to a small Con in the neighboring town and had been bombarded by kids dressed to a T in some of the best cosplay he could imagine. A couple had even dressed as Grimmjow and him and were constantly yelling at each other before laughing goofily.

"Speaking of our fans, don't you think it's only right to give them what they want? Some of them _have_ seriously been craving more bad dick tattoo videos." Ichigo shook his head as Grimmjow's face brightened considerably, the man practically jumping from his bed and dragging Ichigo with him. He would've fallen flat on his face had Grimmjow not caught him deftly, carrying him the short distance to their pushed-together desks and plopping him in the chair on the right.

"Yes! Real video to make up for the crappy one!"

Grimmjow was quick about getting everything set up, Ichigo flicking on the two desk lamps on opposite sides of the computer considering they were both too lazy to turn on the overhead lights again. As the oranget settled back in his chair, he watched his friend click around on the computer with an ever present grin.

He repressed a chuckle at the sight, wondering how one of the most badass people on campus could act like a child on a regular basis. It was endearing in a way.

"Ready?" Ichigo nodded as Grimmjow turned the camera on, their faces reflected in the computer screen a moment later.

"Hel-"

"Back up, blue." Ichigo had placed a hand on Grimmjow's face and pushed him out of the camera's frame, smirking at the lens as Grimmjow mumbled obscenities into his palm. "So as most of you have already seen, this jackass has posted a rather terrible video because he was feeling abandoned." Ichigo ignored the tongue that was now trailing over his palm, used to the action after years of doing this to his roommate after his voice became too annoying. "As such, I'm here to rectify his mistake and we're gonna give you the badly drawn dicks you've been waiting on!"

Ichigo grinned at the camera before taking his hand away from Grimmjow's face, the blue haired man's tongue hanging from between his lips limply. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pulled his tongue back between his lips, pouting as he clicked a key on the keyboard. Ichigo chuckled at the picture that took up the whole of the screen.

It was a dick butterfly with wings made of dicks, a beautiful creation if he ever knew one. "It's a dick butterfly! And what makes it even better is someone tattooed it on their faces. They got a dick butterfly tattooed on their face."

Ichigo snorted at the simplistic definition and sat quietly as Grimmjow continued to burn the poor fool that had gotten such a monstrosity tattooed on any part of his body. It was so strange, he mused, seeing the difference in Grimmjow with him there compared to being gone. Just really, really weird.

Tuning back into the broadcast when Grimmjow switched the picture, Ichigo decided to add his own input. This continued through about ten more badly done dick tattoos- or really good dick tattoos with really bad ideas in mind- before the two finally said their goodbyes and cut off the recording.

"Think they'll be happier about this one?" Ichigo smirked as he sent his blue haired roommate a humored look.

"They better be, 'cause I was literally one home cooked meal away from staying at home another night." Ichigo almost drifted off into his fantasies of Yuzu's wonderful cooking until he was roughly yanked from his chair and into a hard chest. Sighing helplessly, he started poking at Grimmjow's ribs until he reluctantly eased his grip. "You have got to work on your abandonment issues."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that all the time."

Ichigo remained silent as Grimmjow uploaded the video, humming to himself as his eyes scanned the many other videos that littered the man's YouTube channel. One of the most popular was surprisingly the first video he had guest starred in, unintentionally that is. He smiled at the twelve million views as he remembered how shaky his and Grimmjow's video relationship had been in the beginning. It was made even worse by some of the comments made by the more diehard fans.

Ichigo suddenly jumped as a multitude of dings rang through the silent room, eyes immediately zeroing in on Grimmjow's phone. "Finally turned the sound back on….might turn it off again."

"That might be best."

Grimmjow wordlessly turned the sound off on his phone, setting it back on the desk before placing his chin on Ichigo's head. The oranget rolled his eyes at the action, shifting around to get more comfortable on the small desk chair before giving up at the futility of the actions.

"So wanna help me with my Lit essay?"

Ichigo couldn't hold back his laughter at Grimmjow's question, shaking his head with a smile as he leaned away from the man's chest slightly. "How far have you gotten?"

"There's a one hundred percent chance I have nothing more than my name and the date…."

Ichigo only sighed in resignation, ignoring Grimmjow's triumphant grin as he made to open the file. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You know you can tell me anything, right Ichigo?" The oranget looked up from his burger with a questioning hum, his thumb swiping across his bottom lip to get the bit of sauce that slipped between his fingers. He licked the ketchup from his thumb distractedly, watching Rukia with a wary eye.

"Yeah….why the sudden question?" He had noticed his friends giving him strange looks for the past few months- years, actually- though they had increased exponentially over the last couple weeks. He never could find the reason for their sudden interest in him, nor why they seemed to lock up whenever he mentioned going back to his room.

It was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"It's just….you've been spending a lot of time with Grimmjow, yeah?" Ichigo nodded mutely, taking a sip from his drink as he motioned for Rukia to continue. The woman slid a strand of hair behind her ear as she nibbled her lip, Ichigo smiling at the familiar action. "Well, I don't know, it just seems like….you guys spend a lot of time together…."

Ichigo blinked slowly as he processed the words, refraining from laughing at Rukia's pinched expression and wondering why him spending time with Grimmjow was a problem.

"You know we watch your guys' videos right?" Ichigo smiled as he nodded, well aware that his friends were some of the first to watch the videos when they were posted online. He paused however as something occurred to him: they had seen Grimmjow's solo pity party, the way he had acted after Ichigo went home for the weekend.

"Oh, so you saw the video Grimm put up? I know it was bad, but we did finally get the bad dick tattooes video up when I got back." Ichigo bit into his burger with a shrug, hoping the extra hilarity of the tattoo video would override the pity of the previous one.

"That's just the thing though….Grimmjow's really attached to you. Like, really, _really_ attached. And that just got me and the guys wondering if maybe….you and him might have…." Ichigo quirked a brow as he tried to fill in the holes of Rukia's choppy sentences, eyes widening a moment later as he choked on a fry. Slamming a fist into his chest, he breathed deeply as the half-chewed morsel was dislodged from his windpipe and he could breathe sweet, refreshing oxygen. He took a big gulp from his drink and breathed deeply a few times before finally connecting gazes with his longtime friend.

Rukia's eyes were wide and her fingers loose around her own burger, a pickle sliding from between the bun and patty. "No. No, no, no, no, _no_! How the hell did you guys even _get_ that idea?!"

Ichigo was at a huge loss of how his friends, friends he'd known since the freaking summer student orientation week, could _ever_ insinuate something of this magnitude! And how had he and Grimmjow been acting for them to come to that conclusion? Ichigo was suddenly reminded of all those videos where he had jumped in the blunet's lap to distract him from games or because he was scared by a jump-scare and Grimmjow was the closest thing to protection he could reach.

But just because a guy sat in another guy's lap while playing games didn't _mean_ anything, right? Ichigo found his resolve slowly cracking as he was again reminded of the scene from yesterday afternoon when Grimmjow had flopped on his bed and lay on him like a giant, teddy bear. But that was a normal guy thing right? Right?

"I mean….you….how are you _not_?" Rukia had discarded her burger into the plastic tray, pushing it to the side and crossing her elbows on the emptied space before leaning across the table. Her eyes were hard as she watched Ichigo critically, "Ichigo. I've watched those videos I-don't-know how many times, but the way you guys act kinda insinuates that there's something going on behind the scenes."

Ichigo blushed at the implications of her words, pulling into himself as he wrung his hands together in his lap.

They didn't _do_ anything behind the scenes, though! Like, friendly naps together in the same bed was just a normal after video pastime that was completely _normal_. And, okay, _sometimes_ they would just lay there together and talk about random things that had nothing to do with school or friends or anything of importance and it was just them in the dark with Pandora playing, but that didn't _mean_ anything….

"There's nothing going on 'behind the scenes', as you put it." Ichigo put air quotes around 'behind the scenes', quirking a brow as Rukia huffed in irritation.

"Lies you tell. What's bad is, I think everyone knows you guys are practically dating _but_ you." Ichigo blushed at her words, scratching at the nape of his neck in agitation.

They didn't act like a couple, that was just _weird_. They were just friends, really good friends that happened to be unnaturally close and, _maybe_ , hung out just a little too much sometimes.

"I mean, have you even _read_ some of those comments on your guys' videos?" At Ichigo's blank look, Rukia smirked. "Ichigo, half the comments on there are pretty much begging you guys to make out on screen. The other half are pretty much questions on your sex life, what it's like to find your soulmate in college, and the few people that say fans should butt out of your personal lives."

Ichigo's mouth had dropped after the mention of 'making out' with Grimmjow of all people. Not like Ichigo hadn't thought about it, but that was beside the point. It was completely normal for friends to think about kissing best friends, after all, right? Right.

"I honestly don't watch your videos for whatever you guys are doing, playing a game or whatever, I watch to see if you guys might randomly break off and ravage each other."

"Rukia!" The oranget blushed as he placed a hand on his friend's mouth, unable to stop the memory of yesterday when he had done the same thing to Grimmjow. But unlike the blue haired man, she didn't lick his palm, only waited patiently until he removed his hand.

"Done acting like a virgin?" Ichigo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair as he pouted petulantly. Excuse him for not wanting to hear such crude things, nevermind the fact that half the words that came out of Grimmjow's mouth were more vulgar than necessary. And he was thinking about Grimmjow again….great.

"Now that I've shown you the light, can you maybe think about doing something about your guys' constant flirting?" Rukia quirked a brow as she munched absently on one of Ichigo's pilfered fries, "And if you do so happen to, I don't know, have a quick romp or super heavy make out session that just blows your everloving mind, would it be too much to ask that you make a video afterwards? Preferably while still naked, but half-naked is good too."

Ichigo was again left speechless, brow twitching as he slowly returned his attention to his food. But as he bit furiously into his burger and sipped loudly from his drink, he couldn't ignore the triumphant smirk on Rukia's lips, nor the way her eyes seemed to flash knowingly.

He was screwed, possibly literally if she had anything to say about it….

* * *

Things seemed to get tense after his conversation with Rukia.

It had started with Ichigo noticing little things about his and Grimmjow's routine life in the dorm, like how he would always stop to tell his roommate he was leaving for class and Grimmjow would wake- though his class wasn't for another three or four hours- to offer a tired goodbye. And how every day he returned to the dorm, Grimmjow would usually leave an energy drink of some kind sitting on his section of desk with a hastily-scrawled note saying where to meet for lunch or something of that nature.

Then there were the constant touches. Ichigo had never noticed how much physical contact Grimmjow and him had throughout the day until he _really_ paid attention. Small things would be cause for touch between them, sometimes the gentle brush of hands as they walked a _little_ too close on the sidewalk, sometimes the easy nudge of shoulder against shoulder to gain the other's attention. Then there were the really…. _intimate_ ones. Like how on nights where neither could get to sleep, one of them- it varied depending on the nights, though Ichigo imagined he did it most- would crawl in bed with the other and just lay there until they drifted off.

And Grimmjow had a big thing about grabbing Ichigo when the need arose. It didn't matter where they were- in the dorm, in a restaurant, on a bench outside during one of their days where they craved nature- the blue haired man would grab his roommate and hold him as close as possible. Ichigo found this especially common when they went to eat and Grimmjow would try to steal his food only for Ichigo to give it to him anyway with a good-natured smile.

After realizing all this, along with a strange want to see how bad a relationship would _really_ be, Ichigo began trying to distance himself from Grimmjow. It failed horribly, obviously.

Ichigo had never realized just how ingrained Grimmjow had become in his life, his constant presence like the revolution of the earth around the sun. Trying to avoid the blunet, for any length of time, was like being forced away from your blanket as a kid.

Ichigo sighed as he flopped face down on his bed, wondering how his thoughts had become so jumbled in the last couple days. He blamed Rukia, obviously, wondering why she couldn't leave him to his ignorance in peace. Rolling onto his back when he realized air was necessary, Ichigo glared at the glow-in-the-dark stars Grimmjow had convinced him were essential for all dorm rooms.

The glare melted away quickly to be replaced by a nostalgic smile as he remembered how excited Grimmjow had been when he had shown up one day with a few packs of the multi-colored stars. Ichigo jumped as he felt a vibration from his pocket, digging his phone free and holding it tightly above his face- no use having a black eye for something stupid like dropping his phone on his face.

' _U feelin pasta 2nite?_ ' Ichigo smiled as he rubbed a hand absently over his stomach, quickly pulling it towards his phone and tapping out a reply.

' _Sure. U buyin?_ ' Ichigo didn't have to wait long for a reply to show up on his screen.

' _Obviously~ Get out the good plastic and paper plates cuz we're eatin like kings! :D_ ' Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow's excitement for the upcoming night and sent a quick reply before plugging his phone into the charger. Rolling onto his side, the orange haired man stared at Grimmjow's side of the room in contemplation.

Getting food for them both was kind of a couple-ish thing to do, right? And now that Ichigo thought about it, every time they got food from off campus, Grimmjow paid for them both. Just like a real date….

Groaning, Ichigo rolled over until he was staring at his wall. It honestly didn't help considering he had taped up pictures he'd collected over the last few years. Some of his family, some of his friends, and now that he looked at it, most featured Grimmjow and himself.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Ichigo willed sleep to take him away from the slowly growing reality of his situation. And if his dreams were ruled by memories of Grimmjow and himself experiencing some of the best times of his life, then that was just fine.

* * *

Grimmjow was happy. Well as happy as an in debt college student could be.

The reason for his happiness was currently locked away in their shared dorm room, no doubt studying for some exam that he would ace with no problem. Doing nothing to fight his large grin, Grimmjow shuffled the bag of Italian food into his opposite hand so he could dig his keys from his pocket. Jamming the key into the lock, he twisted until it unlocked and he walked into a dark room.

Frowning in confusion, he glanced at Ichigo's bed to see the oranget asleep atop his blankets. Closing the door quietly, Grimmjow went to his side of the room before sliding his bag to the floor and setting the food on his sheets. He approached Ichigo's bed slowly, crossing his arms on the elevated mattress and leaning his chin on them gently.

Ichigo's face was unnaturally calm as he slept, breath passing easily through his parted lips as his eyes darted restlessly under his eyelids. Grimmjow tilted his head as he appraised his roommate's face for not the first time.

Ichigo was- _is_ \- an attractive man, and Grimmjow found himself completely enamored with his exotic looks. Add his fiery temper and complete love of all things geeky, and Grimmjow was practically ready to meet him at the alter. Pushing that thought away, Grimmjow instead focused on how Ichigo had been trying- futilely, he might add- to avoid him over the last couple days.

Grimmjow grinned to himself at the thought of his irresistibility, unconsciously reaching out one hand and sliding his fingers through Ichigo's hair. The action was a common one among them, especially when Ichigo was stressed about an exam and found himself in Grimmjow's bed in the dead of night (*wink wink*), and calmed the other dramatically. Running his fingers towards the fine hairs at the base of Ichigo's neck Grimmjow scratched lightly with his nails, enjoying the hum of pleasure he received from his unconscious roommate.

"Mm, Grimm." Grimmjow's grin softened as Ichigo's eyelids fluttered, the oranget yawning widely as he regained his bearings. Grimmjow saw the way his eyes widened at the continued motions of his fingers, smirking as Ichigo blushed before pressing further into his pillow. "When'd you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago. I got food if you're hungry?" Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes began to droop again, a pout taking residence on his face at the thought of Ichigo not eating the food he so graciously bought. "But, seriously, get up and eat."

"Fine…." Turning away from the still waking man, Grimmjow strode the short distance to his bed and grabbed the bag of food. He carried it to the conjoined desks and set it in the middle before pulling out two matching, black boxes.

"This one's chicken alfredo, and the other one's marinara." Grimmjow turned to see Ichigo standing directly behind him, a hand over his yawning mouth.

"I'll take the alfredo." Grimmjow nodded, already knowing Ichigo would chose it, and moved to sit before his saucy noodles. He pulled a few plastic forks from the bag and handed one to Ichigo, the oranget thanking him before digging into his own food.

Grimmjow watched him eat silently, chuckling as he noticed the creases in Ichigo's face from sleeping. Grimmjow only smiled innocently as Ichigo sent him a questioning look, the oranget rolling his eyes as he returned his attention to his food.

"Sooo…." Ichigo paused with a few noodles hanging from his mouth, slurping them up messily as he motioned for Grimmjow to continue, "wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

Grimmjow didn't expect Ichigo to start choking on his food, hurriedly leaning forward and slamming his hand into the other's back with a bit too much force. Ichigo breathed heavily as the food was dislodged from his throat, Grimmjow smiling apologetically as the oranget turned accusing eyes on him.

"I was just wondering….I mean, you suck at it, but I'm curious, ya know?" Grimmjow watched silently as Ichigo sighed, standing from the desk and walking towards his bed silently. The blunet felt a sudden throb in his chest at the action, it quickly being replaced with relief as Ichigo dug in his fridge for a couple cans of soda before closing it gently. Easing into his chair again, Ichigo handed Grimmjow a can before opening his own and taking a large gulp.

"I blame Rukia." Grimmjow quirked a brow at the cryptic reply, wondering what Ichigo's raven haired friend had to do with anything. After taking a bite of his pasta, the oranget continued, "She mentioned something that's just had me thinking….a _lot_. I think I've finally reached a conclusion."

Grimmjow snorted at the way worded his answer, thinking that it was no surprise the oranget was an English major. He snapped at attention when he noticed Ichigo's fork being stabbed into his noodles, twirling around the red-stained strands before being brought to his mouth. Quirking a brow in challenge, Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's chicken alfredo and snagged a piece of chicken and a bit of noodles. He hummed at the different taste, licking the sauce from his lips as he jabbed at his own food distractedly.

"What could she make you think so hard about?"

"Us."

Grimmjow almost choked on the food in his mouth, pausing briefly to swallow before turning to give the oranget his undivided attention. "What about 'us' exactly?"

Ichigo's shrug had Grimmjow bristling, though the slight blush on his cheeks easily doused the growing fire. Grimmjow pushed his food away to face his roommate with critical eyes.

"Just that we do things that normal friends don't do, and some stuff about our videos too." Quirking a brow, Grimmjow wondered what was so wrong with the way they acted around one and other. Not like sleeping with friends and holding Ichigo in his lap when he felt like it was _bad_. Normal on the other hand….maybe it was a bit _unusual_. "I've been reading the comments on some of our videos for the past couple years and I'm a little overwhelmed at the imagination of our fanbase…."

Grimmjow didn't comment as he thought on some of the more weird comments they had gotten on some of their videos. He would never understand why people were so obsessed with his and Ichigo's nonexistent sex life, and it was not only creepy but also a little scary.

Some people had posted links to freaking fanfics that starred Ichigo and himself as the subjects of raunchy, sex escapades that would never be a reality.

"Do we really act that much like a couple though?" Grimmjow had breached the question with himself and a few of his closer friends multiple times, always getting the affirmative 'No shit, Sherlock' as the most popular answer.

Running a hand through his hair, Grimmjow fixed the oranget with a calculating look, "If you wanna get technical, then according to my friends and everyone on YouTube, we've been dating since freshman year." Grimmjow didn't know how he expected Ichigo to react, but the stifled laughter was definitely not it. "You're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" Grimmjow was a little confused by the amused gleam in Ichigo's eyes, attesting it to the humor of the situation as he took a sip from his soda, "It's not like we're that far off. What's taking that one step gonna do?"

 _That_ took Grimmjow completely off-guard, the man choking on his soda helplessly as his mind ran with thoughts of Ichigo and himself _together_ together. Coughing a few times, Grimmjow winced at the roughness of his throat before facing his roommate with questioning eyes.

"You've seriously thought about actually dating?" The idea was honestly not horrific, quite welcomed actually, and it's not like they were that far away from the actual thing. Grimmjow had always wondered how different life would be if he were to actually start dating the oranget and found himself imagining it unchanged aside from the usual kissing and hopefully steamier acts.

"Like you haven't." Ichigo's challenging tone caused Grimmjow to smirk playfully, the man turning his chair so he could lean closer to the oranget.

"And if I have?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Good question. What exactly was Grimmjow waiting for again? Right now he had the consent, he had the guy, and he had the feelings, not like anything was holding him back. Mentally shrugging his shoulders, Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder before slowly moving it along his skin. Warm fingers played along the sensitive skin of his neck before moving backwards to cup his head, Grimmjow enjoying the hum in approval that rumbled through Ichigo's chest as he was maneuvered closer to the blue haired man.

Grimmjow paused with but an inch of space between them, eyes connecting with warm hazel in question before a minute nod from Ichigo had him closing the small distance. The kiss was like everything in their lives for the past few years, simple and completely natural. Grimmjow's eyes slid closed of their own accord, his lips moving slowly over Ichigo's own and enjoying the opposing movements he got in return.

The two pulled away a moment later, eyes connecting as a silent conversation was had. Grimmjow grinned in amusement while Ichigo chuckled, the oranget leaning forward and connecting their lips again.

' _Yeah_ ,' Grimmjow thought as he smiled into the kiss, ' _this was definitely normal_.'

* * *

No one noticed the change in the two adults until they had kissed during a video two months later. The comments blew up faster than Grimmjow and Ichigo could comprehend, the two having to shut off Grimmjow's phone as the dings were coming within milliseconds of each other. They had even had to lock themselves in their room to avoid not only their friends, but also a majority of the guys on their floor.

It was….strange to say the least.

"Are they still out there?" Ichigo had retreated to the safety of his bed, head stuffed under a pillow as he tried to avoid the excited babble of their dorm mates in the hallway.

"Yeah…." Ichigo heard Grimmjow sigh through his pillow, reaching blindly for the man's hand with one of his own and twining their fingers together. He could just imagine Grimmjow smiling at the action, smiling to himself as he felt the press of lips against the back of his hand. "Thanks."

Maybe they should've tried to keep it a secret, but it just felt so _natural_ for them to act as they usually did, with the added bonus of a few kisses thrown in. Ichigo hummed to himself as he thought of just how addictive the kisses had become, like the constant touching Grimmjow offered on a daily basis.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt Grimmjow shift beside him, the bed dipping on either side of his hips as a sudden weight settled on his back. Easing the pillow off his head, Ichigo chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Grimmjow grinning at him with a playful gleam in his eyes. Their fingers were untwined easily, Grimmjow's hands suddenly running along the stretch of skin exposed by Ichigo's raised shirt.

Ichigo pressed further into the bed as they rose higher, taking his shirt with them as they teased the skin at his side with tentative touches. Heat seemed to surround Ichigo as he rolled onto his back, Grimmjow staring at him in shock before he was suddenly yanked into a demanding kiss.

Ichigo controlled the kiss for but a moment, Grimmjow quickly pressing into the oranget below him and taking his bottom lip between his teeth and nipping softly. Ichigo groaned at the action, hands diving into Grimmjow's hair and pulling him closer still. Grimmjow's hands weren't idle, though, they continued their teasing path along Ichigo's skin, this time running lovingly over every valley and hill of his chest and abs before settling on his hips.

Ichigo nearly whined as Grimmjow pulled away suddenly, amber eyes deepening into a hazy chocolate as they connected with glowing navy. "If we keep going, I won't be able to stop."

Ichigo finally took in Grimmjow's state of dress, wondering just when he had the time to undo his shirt and unbutton his pants when his hands were running so enticingly over Ichigo's body. Speaking of enticing things, Ichigo allowed his fingers to trace the familiar curve of Grimmjow's chest, hands slowly sliding lower until it brushed against the edge of his pants. Grimmjow's surprised hiss caused Ichigo to pause, eyes connecting with Grimmjow's own in question.

"You sure?" Ichigo only smirked as he gripped both sides of Grimmjow's shirt with his hands, yanking him down into another demanding kiss that left them both breathless.

Grimmjow didn't need any more convincing after that.

* * *

"As you guys can see, I've been abandoned." Grimmjow didn't see the pillow approaching from behind and nearly hit his face on the camera from the impact. Turning to glare at his boyfriend over his shoulder, Grimmjow wasn't surprised to see Ichigo giving him a very kind finger. "Not my fault you wouldn't listen."

"Fuck you!"

"Already happened babe~" Grimmjow turned and winked at his camera discretely, already shutting off the sound on his phone.

If he was lucky, Ichigo might be up for another few rounds afterwards.

* * *

And so ends the fic I've had wasting away in my files for a few months~ Guys….college is freaking _hell_ and that assignment was real (but I honestly love the teacher, sweetest woman ever!), but so freaking much! Anywho, you guys know the deal~ rate review give me some love~ ;3 till next time~


End file.
